It Began With A Game of Scrabble
by Dramawriter
Summary: While in France during a rain storm, Sydney and Nigel play a game of scrabble ... COMPLETED
1. Blame It On Me

It Began With A Game of Scrabble

Dramawriter

Chapter One

Blame It On Me

          The day had started out so brilliantly with the sun pouring down in bright streams of golden light that flooded every crevice of the northern French valley.  Then an hour ago the sky closed upon itself in a terrifying rumble, turning into wicked shades of gray so dark it nearly blackened out the light of day.  And just as quickly, it began releasing golf ball sized hail upon the soft muddy ground that was soaked with the endless down pour of rain that still refused to stop it's unmerciful flood.

          "It's so depressing." Sydney whispered to herself leaning up against the cold stone windowsill, watching the rain come spilling down the outside of the windowpane.  For once she was thankful to be inside and if you had to be inside this wasn't a bad place to be.  It was a small chateau built in the early 14th century that had been turned into a hotel only three years before by the current owner, Zoé de Bricassart; a lovely eccentric woman maybe only a few years older than Sydney herself.  She and Nigel had been staying at the hotel for nearly 4 days and had planned on leaving today since they had recovered a lost document the day before of a communiqué between the Dauphin and Jeanne d'Arc just before she laid siege on Orléans, but with this weather, who knew when they would get back home.

          "Yes, it is.  But luckily we already have the letter and don't have to go wandering across the countryside in it today."  Nigel's voice startled her from so close behind she could hear and feel every breath he took across the base of her neck.  The sensation didn't so much bother her as surprised her, she didn't think they'd ever stood this close.  And it began to become a little unnerving; turning around, she took a step to the side and back.  Leaving a foot gap between the two of them—'a safe distance' she thought.  That's when she noticed a box of some sort tucked underneath his arm, craning her neck to see what it was a smile came to her face in recognition.

"Scrabble?"  She asked him curiously.  He smiled sheepishly in return, shrugging his shoulders.

"We have to have something to do until the weather clears and it was the only game I could find; do you want to play?"

"Um, sure, but I have to warn you – I was the champion of Scrabble at Saint Beatrice's."  She said confidently, walking over to a small circular table.

"English National Junior Championship; 1986."  He grinned deviously at her, "It was the only thing that Preston never beat me at and neither will you."  With his continued grin she also noticed a glint in his eye, she had never seen this confidence in him before.  She smiled inside of herself knowing she'd have to try everything to win.

"We'll just have to see about that."  She said matter-of-factly taking a seat across from him.

"Yes, we will."  He told her as he lifted the lid off of the box, setting it in the floor to his left.  He then pulled out the game board and the letter tiles, spreading them along each side of the board face down.  Then he handed her a wooden stand to hold the letters, each picking their seven tiles, setting them on the stand in front of them.

"Your turn first."  He told her.  Setting back in his chair, his arms folded.  Sydney shook her head at this action, a little too nonchalant.

"Okay."  Sydney looked down at the letters she had but there wasn't much of anything there.  Frowning, she pulled three letters and placed them on the board.

"B-A-T, Bat. 5 points."  She looked around her and realized that they had forgotten a pencil and a piece of paper to keep score, "Hold on a minute, we forgot something to keep score.  Be right back," She stood up and took a step and then stopped, "better not cheat while I'm gone."  

He smirked, "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Better not."  She warned him again walking away to the front desk.  A 30-something brunette dressed a crimson silk blouse and black slacks sat on a stool behind the counter, reading a book with much interest.

"Excuse me, Zoé.  Could I bother you for a pencil and a few pieces of paper?"

"Just a moment."  She said with a smile, leaning down beside her pulling out three sheets of white computer paper.  Then pulled a pencil out of the pencil/pen holder on top of the desk, "here you go, Sydney."

"Thank you," Sydney told her about to walk away but then turned back to her, "we're playing a game of scrabble, would you like to join us?"

"Merci, non.  I'm reading _Jane Eyre_, quite interesting.  And I think you and your boyfriend Nigel would like to be alone, non?"

"Zoé, I told you we aren't dating—just friends and colleagues."

"Oui, but you are forgetting something," Sydney looked at her curiously, "friends make the best lovers … they know everything about you.  Especially what you want in bed."  She wiggled her eyebrow grinning at her own insinuation.

"Zoé …" Sydney whined at her, trying to make her see that there was nothing going on between her and Nigel.

"Ah … your loss.  Such a loss too, he may not look like much of a stallion but I can tell he wouldn't disappoint any woman … especially you."  The last bit of information startled Sydney. She looked inquisitively at Zoé for answers, "Sydney, I've seen the way he looks at you when you aren't looking.  That man and he is a _man _Sydney no matter how you like to think otherwise … loves you."  Sydney's breath caught in her throat at Zoé's charge.

"How do you know?"  Sydney hesitantly asked.

"Ach, Sydney to be so naïve at your age. I have seen it enough to know …" Zoé let her words linger as she turned around and walked into a back room.  Sydney watched after her dumbfounded at what she might have just learned … maybe, but what if Zoé was wrong?  Turning away she walked back to the table, paper and pencil in hand.  Sitting back down in her seat.

"You sure took your time."  She heard but didn't really register the comment; she was still too caught up in her thoughts over what Zoé had told her, "Sydney."  She heard but still nothing.

"Sydney!"  It finally registered that Nigel was calling her name.

"Huh? What?"  She broke out of trance, looking at him bright-eyed.

"I said, 'you sure took your time.'  Where were you just now?"

"Huh? Nowhere.  Here."  She said defensively, turning her attention back to the game.

"Sure … May I play now?"

"Yeah, go ahead."  She said turning her complete attention to the game, forgetting for the moment what Zoé had told her.  Nigel picked up all seven titles, placing them under her 'T'.  

"T-O-X-I-C-I-T-Y, Toxicity."  He smiled at her, "Add the points up, 1, 2, 3 …" He gloated at his point gain.

"Shut up."  She stated embarrassed.

"Oh, poor loser are we?"

"I haven't lost yet."

"Yet, but you will."  She rolled her eyes at him watching as he picked up seven more tiles and played his turn again.  But this time he didn't have as much luck she smiled at his misfortune.  The game continued for another 15 minutes with Nigel leaving her trailing by nearly 45 points.  

Annoyed with the constant smug look on his face, Sydney decided it was time for a little 'fair' play.  Maybe it would distract him enough to get the point lead.  Looking down at her tiles a devilish smile crossed her face, knowing it was perfect.  It would make him lose concentration and the X was sure to give her at least some points.  Picking up the two letters from her stand she place them under an S previously placed by him.  Before she even said what the word was she could already see the distress at her blatant move.  But what she didn't expect was her own uneasiness at using the word with Nigel particularly after Zoé's comments earlier.  But she used it and said it nonetheless.

"S-E-X, sex." 

"Sydney!  That very improper."  She smiled despite her own apprehension toward the meaning of the word.  She stifled a laugh as she watched him squirm in his seat; it had worked as it did every time, "You can't use that.  It's … it's …" 

"A word.  It means-" 

"I know what it means, Sydney.  I know what you are trying to do and it's not going to work." He sighed and begrudgingly gave in, "Fine, You can use it this time, but no more _dirty _words, understand?"  She smiled, getting her way.

"_Dirty? _Sex," She nearly choked on her own words but continued, "is a perfectly acceptable word and besides it was the only word I could make from the letters that I had."

"Sure, Sydney."  She watched him still shifting in the seat and she was still fighting back her stifled laughter.

"Your turn."  She said, studying him closely to see what he would come up with.  He picked up three tiles placing them under her 'E' to spell 'eggs.'  She beamed with pride knowing she had succeeding in making him lose his train of thought.  Picking up three more letters from the table to complete her seven she looked at all the letters on the stand and grinned from ear to ear, she couldn't believe her luck.  And then suddenly she began having second thoughts but with one look at the score sheet they dissipated.  Placing the five letters down on the board, connecting with his 'S.'

"Sexual."  She said innocently.

"Sydney!" He griped at her, "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"What do you mean?"

"Not funny.  Play right, I mean it."

"I am.  It's not _my_ fault the letters are what they are.  And they are perfectly acceptable; they are in Webster's Dictionary."  Nigel exhaled sharply looking directly at her with infuriated eyes.

"Fine, if you don't want to play correctly then … I don't want to play with you."  He stood up in a huff to leave but she was able to speak before he walked off.

"What are you, five?  Lighten up; I'm just messing with you."

"Right."  Nigel muttered to her as he walked away toward the stairs.  Leaving Sydney completely confused as to what was really going on with him and to what just happened.  Staring after the stairs she saw Zoé walking over to her and inwardly groaned; what would she have to say this time?

"Sydney, what happened?  You two seemed to be getting along fine, hopefully it wasn't something I said earlier."  Sydney raised an eyebrow at her, what hadn't she said earlier.

"No, it wasn't."  She gave Zoé her reprieve, "It was my own stupidity and desire to win the game.  I tried to win the game by making him uncomfortable, but all I did was make my own self uncomfortable after what you said earlier.  And I think I made him mad, I'm not sure how but I did.  I have to talk to him."

"Of course he's mad.  You're teasing him; you can't do that to him Sydney, it's unfair.  He's in love with you, he may not admit it to you but he knows it.  He probably thinks he can't have you, thinks that you are 'out of his league' for a lack of a better saying.  Don't doubt me on this, Sydney, please.  I was stupid and pigheaded and lost the love of my life by not realizing sooner what I felt.  Do not make the same mistake as I did it won't serve either one of you.  Go to him, Sydney, now before it's too late."  Sydney watched Zoé intensely pleaded with her, her French accent coming through quite thick as emotion filled her voice.  Turning silently toward the direction of the stairs she looked up them as far as she could see, apprehension filled her but she knew she had to speak with him.  Letting this fester could ruin their relationship forever. 

Shameless Plug:  The Trinity Gazette http://trinity.painted-dreams.net  - My Relic Hunter fansite.   All submissions accepted and encouraged, please visit!


	2. Talk To Me

A/N: Sorry it has taken so very long to get this chapter up, I not all that happy with it at all but it's better than nothing I guess. Maybe I'll rewrite the entire story someday. It's a little more than sappy… sorry. ( http/www.relichunter.ws )

**Chapter Two**

**Talk To Me**

"I'm afraid, Zoé." Sydney paused, "What if he really is in love with me? I don't know if I could deal with that. I just don't understand. What is so special about me? My life and I are a complete mess… Nigel deserves someone better."

"Oh, mon cher enfant, I can't answer your questions; only he can. You must go to him." Sydney paused for a moment looking at her, "Trust me." Zoé added trying to reassure her.

Taking a deep breath, she knew this was going to be hard. Taking a step forward, she looked back at Zoé to make sure she would be doing the 'right' thing. Zoé nodded her head at her, telling her to go, Sydney nodded back. Walking to the stairs she began to ascend up the two flights of stairs to the third floor. Stopping at the second door on the right, she knocked softly and didn't get an answer she sighed knocking a little bit louder. This time she heard the door handle begin to turn and she quickly looked down. Looking back up, she came face to face with Nigel.

"What do you want?" He spat out at her, obviously still angry with her.

"May I come in?" Her voice began to quiver but she quickly cleared her throat, hoping he didn't notice. Nigel moved out from the middle of the doorway, letting go of the door handle walking away. Stepping in, Sydney shut the door behind her; turning toward the room she found Nigel standing in the middle staring at her with his arms crossed defensively in front of him. With his stare Sydney felt the need to retreat back out of the door but she fought the urge and stayed. Quiet for almost a minute, she stared at the floor trying to figure out a 'safe' way to do this. If she said too much and Zoé was wrong she would have a hell of time explaining herself. Finally it came to her; an apology was always the best way to go in situations like this.

"I'm sorry, Nigel. I shouldn't have pulled such a childish prank, but it was just a game."

"A game." Nigel scoffed at her and then barely whispered, "You like playing games don't you."

"No, I don't…" She looked down at her feet again almost in embarrassment, remembering Zoé telling her that she was teasing him.

"Yes, you do. You play them all of the time. Sydney … whether you know it or not, we have been playing a game for over three years and I don't think I can continue them—it has to end here and now with the truth. We are always dancing around our attraction for one another, it's ridiculous—we're adults. And you, always making one sexual innuendo after another, always teasing me by walking around in your underclothes or little nightgowns right in front of me like it is nothing. Of course it is going to affect me Sydney, you are a gorgeous … sexy … and very attractive woman. I mean … good, god, do you know how many cold showers I've had to take over the years due to you? And then earlier with the game, it wasn't making me uncomfortable the way you think. I am certainly not a prude or a virgin, Sydney. It was just the thought of not ever being able to have you but you always dangling it in my face every chance you got. I couldn't take it anymore but I also couldn't … wouldn't, oh what does it matter anymore, I _wouldn't_ tell you because I couldn't chance loosing your friendship. But as I sat up here, I found myself saying 'what the hell, old boy? So what if she turns you down. It'll be worth finally saying how you feel.'" Sydney swallowed hard, taken back by his admission.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. Not certain as to what to say.

"Sorry? Syd, this isn't a time to be sorry it is time for the truth once and for all." Sydney stood there in silence just looking at him, which seemed to irritate him, "You are driving me crazy Sydney … say something, anything."

"I… I don't know what to say… I don't know if I'm ready to deal with this yet …" Her fear overtook her body and she headed for the door, but was stopped by Nigel's hands on her shoulders. He pulled her against him, his arm wrapped around the front of her pinning her own arms down at her side.

"Syd, please stay… I'm sorry." He whispered against her cheek, she could feel herself shaking in his arms; no doubt he could as well. "Don't be scared… I'm not going to hurt you…" He held on to her holding her tight against him.

"Don't be so sure." Sydney stated, causing him to turn her around in his arms.

"Sydney I would _never_ hurt you… not in a million years, not in _any_ way." He brought his hand up to meet the gentle curvature of her jaw line, his fingertips gently brushing against her face. "I love you too much to allow that to happen." She was astounded by his admission and by the courage it took to say those words to another person. She herself hadn't said them in years except once to Nigel but that was only in friendship, not love.

"Nigel, don't say that… you don't, you can't." She looked down at the floor; he lifted her by her chin to look into her face.

"Why can't I love you, Syd?"

"Because you can't… because you love Cate."

"Cate? Sydney, I don't love Cate… you are using cheap excuses. Stop, I'm not stupid. And please don't try to spare my feelings, if you don't feel the same just say so. I'll forget we ever had this conversation."

"I don't know how I feel!" She exploded, backing away from him nearly in a rage. Her voice began to break with the beginning of tears. "I'm so confused…" She ran her hands through her hair and backed into the wall for support, which failed. She felt herself slowly sliding down the wall until she was sitting on the ground. Her head buried in her arms crossed in front of her. She could hear him taking the few steps to her, taking a seat beside her.

"You don't have to be so strong all of the time, Sydney. It's okay to depend on other people… you can depend on me. I'll always be here for you… no matter what. I really want to talk this out but if don't want to… I can't force you and I certainly won't pressure you."

"No… I want to talk. It's just I don't really know what to say to you. I'm scared Nigel." He began to laugh; Sydney gave him a look, "This isn't funny…" She began to get up, anger written across her face. He grabbed her arm gently pulling her back into a sitting position.

"No… Syd. You misunderstood. I'm probably more terrified… I could still loose so much just by admitting how I feel about you. But the only thing that I will regret loosing is you, nothing else matters."

Sydney quietly melted against his hand, closing her eyes turning into his hand that softly cupped her face. Her eyes were suddenly startled open by his left hand coming up to rest in her hair, and soon after she welcomed his warm gentle lips upon her own in a remarkably sweet kiss. A kiss that she quite rather enjoyed but knew she couldn't let go any further until she figured out how _she_ really felt. It wouldn't help either one of them if things went to far now and couldn't be changed. She took her hand and placed it on his chest tenderly pushing him back breaking the kiss.

"We can't." He looked down at the floor clearly disappointed, "There's still too much to work out. I talked to Zoé before I came up here and she gave me the notion that you might love me but … I really didn't think it was true."

"How could you have not? I have followed you half way around the world on a minute's notice and for what, Sydney? To have the chance to get shot at by some raving lunatic or be kidnapped—hardly. That isn't my idea of fun. It was because of you, I wanted to be there for you. Yes, there are great thrills in finding relics but the greatest thrill is being with you. You're worth more to me than all of the relics we could ever find. Please Sydney, I need an answer. This is absolute torture—for you to finally know that I love you and yet be in such limbo over the whole thing."

"How can such a person as you love me so much …" She whispered more in thought than what she wanted to say but continued, "I have to be honest, I'm not sure how I feel. Not that I've never thought about us together, I have, but _only_ on those late nights when I am all alone or in my dreams. I've always just thought of them as thoughts of loneliness, not love or lust. I've never allowed myself to think of them as anything but, it was forbidden territory … you were—are my assistant. and friend."

"I know, Sydney. I've had those same thoughts, night after night … and eventually my heart won out in the end. The _truth_ won out. Please, Sydney give us at least a chance to find out what we might be."

"I don't know … I don't want to rush into something that could potentially … that will change my life forever because whichever decision I make—it will. If I tell you I love you, what if two months down the road it doesn't work out. If I tell you I don't love you, it will crush you and destroy everything. I have so many confusing thoughts of what love is suppose to be, it has never been easy for me to have. It has never turned out the way I've wanted it to or what I thought I wanted it to. Men have always told me that they have loved me and I began to love them, and then suddenly they were gone after draining me of all I had to give. I don't think I can go through that again … with anyone… I don't know if I can take the chance. I'm not sure if love is worth getting hurt over anymore. It's too hard, Nigel. Why do you think I've had so many meaningless relationships in the past?"

"Sydney…" He said with such sincerity, bringing his right hand back up to her face, brushing back the dark silky strands of her hair that ran errant from the rest, "I would _never_ treat you that way. You have to believe me. I love _you_, the _whole _you. You know me, and I hope you know my beliefs … sex isn't what love is about, it's what people in love do—I firmly believe that Syd." Sydney couldn't believe the amount of love shown in his eyes when he looked at her—her of all people. He was such a loving caring man and she was a woman with a chaotic life, without any true commitments to anyone. She barely had a hold of anything except relic hunting and that was because of Nigel, he kept her head on straight and yet now here he was putting his heart out on a limb making her question everything she thought she knew. Why couldn't she just do the same? 'Maybe I should but what if - no! I can't think of what ifs it's not fair to him or me.' She mentally scolded herself, looking back into his waiting eyes.

"Nigel … I'm not sure what to say. My mind keeps telling me 'no, you can't' but my heart keeps telling me 'this is what you've really wanted… forget the would-be consequences.' Nigel, I wish there was an easy answer to all of this—but there isn't. It just is and maybe that's the answer. It must be a leap of faith." Sydney paused for a moment, "I guess I just answered my own question… I want there to be an 'us' Nigel, I want it to work and I think it can or I hope it can. But I am still nervous as hell and very uncertain. Whether or not I'm in love with you will come later I guess. I don't want to rush into anything and make a mistake." A smile came to his face over her indecision and Sydney couldn't help but smile in return, she could never resist that smile. "This is completely crazy…" She whispered as she leaned into him pressing her lips to his in a simple kiss that grew into a breathtaking kiss that made Sydney weak in the knees. She slowly pulled back again, resting her forehead against his. Her arms wrapped up around his elbows and up his back to rest on his shoulders, his arms tangled around her waist.

"But well worth it …" Nigel whispered as he leaned in for another kiss that she willingly gave.


End file.
